


wiped out!

by oikawaloveclub



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Fluff, M/M, Surprises, Trans Male Character, Trans Oikawa Tooru, in case u noticed the they/them pronouns, oh also yes kenma is nonbinary, the only ones that matter are iwaizumi and oikawa, the other characters aren't important really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawaloveclub/pseuds/oikawaloveclub
Summary: it was a gofundme page. ‘help my boyfriend get top surgery’, the title read.☆day 2: birthday.(for iwaoi fluff week 2020)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 124
Collections: Iwaoi fluff week 2020





	wiped out!

**Author's Note:**

> happiest of birthdays to oikawa <3 wrote some self-indulgent trans oikawa iwaoi to celebrate :,)  
> title is from the song [ 'wiped out!' by the neighbourhood.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xr_85NYtXx8)

“wake up, tooru~”

oikawa made a noise of protest, iwaizumi’s soft voice breaking through his dreamy state. he tugged on iwa’s shirt, pulling closer to him. “m’ cold.” his eyes were still closed and he was barely even awake.

he felt iwa’s arms slide around him, shivering softly at the touch. 

“it’s your birthday!” iwaizumi buried his face in oikawa’s hair, taking in his sweet scent. 

“indeed it is, iwa-chan.”

iwaizumi kissed the top of his head softly, his eyes slipping shut. “you don’t have to work today, right?”

oikawa shook his head wordlessly. he felt safe in iwaizumi’s arms. he wished that he could just spend the whole day like this, lying with iwaizumi. but he knew that iwa definitely had something big planned for his birthday.

the room was comfortably quiet, the couple’s breathing remaining the only sounds that could be heard.

“what time is it?” oikawa broke the silence, iwaizumi lifting his head to look at him.

“almost eleven o’clock.”

“we should get out of bed. the last thing i want is to feel unproductive on my birthday.” oikawa shifted so that he was sitting up.

iwa nodded, pressing a gentle kiss to oikawa’s temple. “do you want breakfast?”

oikawa smiled at his boyfriend, nodding. “please.”

“keep me company while i make pancakes?”

the two of them made their way to the kitchen, iwaizumi keeping his arms wrapped tightly around oikawa.

“i love you, tooru.”

oikawa turned so that he could kiss iwaizumi, who immediately surged forward to return the gesture. neither of them minded the other’s morning breath, deepening the kiss.

iwaizumi finally pulled away with a breathless laugh. 

“i love you more, iwa-chan.” oikawa had a bright smile on his face. “now make me pancakes.”

oikawa sat on a stool at the counter. his eyes followed iwaizumi as the boy moved around the kitchen in search of the ingredients that he needed.

iwaizumi turned to look at his boyfriend after a few minutes. oikawa was resting his head against his hand sleepily. his soft brown hair was sticking out messily, some of it covering his eyes. even though he looked exhausted, he still managed to look adorable. god, iwa still couldn’t believe that he was _his._

“why are you looking at me like that?”

iwa snapped out of his thoughts, his eyes focusing on oikawa. he shook his head softly. “i was just thinking about how pretty you look right now.”

“what are you talking about? i look like a mess.” oikawa scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“a pretty one.”

oikawa tried to cover his flushed face with his hands, an embarrassed smile playing on his lips.

a few minutes passed and iwaizumi noticed that he kind of looked like he was struggling to breathe.

“tooru, did you sleep in your binder?” iwaizumi questioned, his voice quiet.

oikawa didn’t look at him. “yeah.”

iwaizumi took a deep breath. he flipped each of the pancakes in the pan. “it’s your birthday, so i’m not going to lecture you. but, tooru, baby… you need to stop doing that.”

“i know. it just hurts.”

iwa knew that oikawa didn’t mean physically. he nodded understandingly, even though he didn’t really know how oikawa felt. all he could do was try to imagine and try to be there for his boyfriend. 

“just think about it this way,” began iwa, who was now standing across from where oikawa was seated. oikawa looked at him curiously, his head tilted to the side. “one day, you’re not going to even have to wear a binder anymore. but you have to bind safely in order for that to happen. got it?” he reached over and took oikawa’s hand in his.

oikawa nodded. “yeah, you’re right. i’m sorry, iwa-chan.”

“don’t apologize. why don’t you go take it off for a bit?” 

oikawa nodded again, going into their bedroom. iwaizumi finished up on the pancakes, putting them on a plate for his boyfriend.

his phone vibrated, notifying him of a text that he had just received from makki.

iwa had made a group-chat with him, makki, mattsun, kuroo, kenma, kindaichi, and kunimi a few weeks prior, since they were planning oikawa’s birthday surprise.

**Makki: Hey so we’re still on for 3 PM today?** ****  
  


iwaizumi smiled softly to himself. 

**Iwa: Yep. You guys are all coming right?**

the rest of the responses came quickly.

**Mattsun: Yeah**

**Kozume: yes**

**Kindaichi: I might be a little late but yes**

**Kuroo: yup yup**

**Kunimi: definitely**

iwa sighed relievedly. everything was going just as planned.

oikawa emerged from the bedroom, sulking a bit. “are my pancakes ready now?” he huffed, sitting on his stool.

“yeah, but i was actually thinking about just eating them myself.”

“iwa-chaaaan…” oikawa whined, pouting at iwaizumi. “you’re so mean.”

“i’m kidding, idiot.” iwaizumi rolled his eyes, sliding oikawa’s plate across the counter in his direction.

iwaizumi sat on top of the counter while oikawa ate his pancakes. the two of them sat in silence for a bit, iwaizumi texting the “oikawa birthday party planning” group-chat frantically.

“so,” oikawa poked at iwaizumi’s thigh. “what do you have planned for my birthday?”

iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, but smirked in his direction. “bold of you to assume i have something planned.”

oikawa snorted. “iwa-chan, you’ve planned something special for my birthday every year for the past ten years now. you’re not fooling anybody.”

iwa hummed non-committedly, giving a soft shrug. “i don’t know what you’re talking about.”

oikawa stared at him, slightly amused. “you know, instead of doing.. whatever you’re planning, we could just stay in bed and cuddle.” 

iwaizumi looked down at him with a tiny smile on his face, running his fingers through oikawa’s fluffy hair. “i love you.”

“love you too.” oikawa closed his eyes, enjoying the way iwaizumi was playing with his hair.

they had a few hours before the group was supposed to come over, so iwa put on a movie for the two of them to watch. 

oikawa was lying in iwaizumi’s lap, their hands intertwined. “can i put my binder back on now?” oikawa whined, looking up at his boyfriend expectantly. 

iwaizumi hesitated for a moment. “yeah, go ahead.” he let go of oikawa, allowing him to get up to get his binder. 

oikawa didn’t really mind changing in front of iwaizumi much anymore. a few months ago, he would have gone into the bathroom because he would be too uncomfortable. but now, since he really understood that iwaizumi didn’t judge him or see him any differently, oikawa kind of stopped caring as much.

iwaizumi knew this, and he was glad that oikawa had gained a sense of comfort whenever he was around iwa. honestly, iwaizumi still wouldn’t have cared if oikawa chose to change in the bathroom, but it was nice knowing that oikawa trusted him. 

oikawa also found clothes to put on, since he had been wearing a flannel and his boxers for most of the day.

iwaizumi watched as he searched their room for something to wear, his eyebrows raised slightly at how long it was taking the boy. 

“stop looking at me like that. it’s my birthday, so i have to look good.”

“you don’t even own that much clothing, what could you possibly be looking for?” iwaizumi scoffed, stretching out against the pillows.

“none of your business.” oikawa stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend, continuing to dig through his drawer.

“okay, fine. i was going to offer to help you look, but clearly you don’t want my help.” 

oikawa glared at him. “shut up and come help me.”

the two of them finally found the dress shirt that oikawa had been looking for. (“that’s it? this stupid shirt? hell, i have a million of these, i could have just given you one of mine!” “shut up, iwa-chan. your shirts don’t fit me.”)

oikawa slipped the shirt on, buttoning it up. “iwa-chan, can you help me with my tie?”

“damn, tooru, why are you dressing so nicely?”

“i just feel like it,” he shrugged. “dressing like this makes me feel kind of euphoric.”

iwaizumi fell silent for a moment, focusing on tying oikawa’s tie. “there.”

oikawa turned to look in the mirror. he straightened his tie a little, smiling softly at his reflection.

“you look so handsome, tooru.” iwaizumi breathed, not being able to take his eyes off of his boyfriend.

a blush dusted oikawa’s face. “thank you, iwa-chan.”

iwaizumi pulled oikawa towards him and pecked his lips softly. “i love you.”

“i love _you_.” 

soon enough, it was already nearly three o’clock. iwaizumi felt his insides twist nervously. he was terrified to see oikawa’s reaction to the surprise. 

a knock came on the door, followed by makki’s muffled voice.

“makki?” oikawa turned to face iwaizumi, confusion lighting up his features. 

iwaizumi nodded, gesturing for oikawa to open the door. 

“oikawa!” hanamaki threw his arms around his friend, hugging him tightly. “happy birthday!” he grinned.

kuroo walked in, tightly clutching a wrapped gift in his hands. kenma followed after him, waving softly at oikawa and iwaizumi.

“h-hi, everyone. what are you guys doing here?” oikawa blinked at the group in confusion.

matsukawa stood next to hanamaki, the ghost of a smile on his lips. “hajime invited us over for your birthday.” 

iwaizumi wrapped his arm around oikawa’s waist, squeezing gently. “yep. are kindaichi and kunimi still coming?” 

hanamaki nodded. “they’re on their way right now.”

oikawa smiled excitedly at his friends. “wow, thank you guys for coming. this is cool.”

kuroo looked at iwaizumi, lifting the gift slightly. “what can i do with this?”

“uh, if you guys have presents, go ahead and put them on the counter.” 

oikawa’s eyes were bright with excitement. iwaizumi loved seeing oikawa happy more than anything in the world. especially when iwa was the cause of oikawa’s happiness.

kunimi and kindaichi showed up not very long after the others, quickly joining in on their conversation.

about an hour had passed when oikawa asked if he could open his presents. 

iwaizumi pressed his lips together, looking at the others slightly nervously. “yeah, why not?”

oikawa grinned and picked up kuroo and kenma’s gift first. “is this a book?” he raised an eyebrow, starting to peel the wrapping paper off.

kenma shrugged. “see for yourself.”

and he did. he ripped the paper away, uncovering the book. it was a biography about oikawa’s favorite volleyball player.

“oh my god. this is so awesome. thank you!” oikawa’s eyes lit up when he read the cover.

a smile spread over kenma’s face. they waved a hand dismissively in the air. “no need to thank me. when i saw it, i thought of you, and i knew you would like it.”

oikawa moved on to the next gift, which was makki’s. 

“this one’s light. but it’s bigger.” oikawa shook it softly, not hearing much movement.

“open it, dumbass.” 

rolling his eyes, oikawa tore away the paper. it was a new pair of headphones. “headphones?”

“you’ve had the same stupid headphones for two years now. i figured i’d get you new ones.” hanamaki shrugged, grinning widely.

“aw, makki, how thoughtful of you~” 

“shut up. next gift.”

next was mattsun’s present. it was a thin box, and oikawa had a feeling that there were magazines inside because of the size and weight.

“volleyball magazines.” oikawa murmured to himself, opening the box. “i knew it!”

matsukawa smiled. “you were talking about how you wanted these last week. so i got them for you.”

“aw, thank you, mattsun.”

oikawa picked up kindaichi and kunimi’s gift.

“i actually have no idea what this one is.” he looked up at the two boys before he opened it, seeing a small loaf of strawberry milk bread.

oikawa gasped. “how did you get this?” he ran his fingers over the plastic bag.

“we have our ways.” kunimi and kindaichi exchanged a look that oikawa couldn’t read.

he raised an eyebrow at them but shook his head and didn’t press the subject any further.

“thank you guys. i haven’t had strawberry milk bread in ages. i was starting to lose my mind a little.” oikawa said dramatically, setting the loaf of bread to the side.

iwaizumi felt his heart start pounding harshly in his chest. everyone’s gifts had been given. except for iwa’s.

“alright, well that’s done. should we get some food or something..?” oikawa clapped his hands together, smiling at the group.

“actually,” iwaizumi cleared his throat. “i have a gift too.”

“oh, really?” oikawa’s eyes widened slightly, an amused smile making its way onto his face.

iwaizumi nodded, pulling out his phone and opening his messages with oikawa. “i-it’s a link. i’m going to text it to you, okay?” he tried desperately to keep his hands from shaking as he pasted the link into their texts.

oikawa nodded, looking at his phone expectantly.

iwa sent the message, his heart still beating rapidly.

“oh my god.”

it was a gofundme page. ‘ _help my boyfriend get top surgery’_ , the title read.

_my name is iwaizumi hajime, and i’m 19 years old. my boyfriend, oikawa tooru, is also 19 and is ftm transgender. we currently aren’t able to afford the expenses to get him the top surgery that he desperately needs. so please, it would mean so much to the both of us if you could donate or share this._

“hajime, i-”

“i started it a few months ago and i finally managed to raise enough. coincidentally enough, right before your birthday. so i figured i’d surprise you today.” iwaizumi was still shaking and he didn’t look at oikawa, in fear that he would get yelled at.

oikawa leaned forward and held onto iwaizumi tightly, his entire body shaking. he started to sob into iwaizumi’s shirt. the other boy lifted his head to look at his boyfriend.

“tooru…?” he whispered, not entirely sure if these were tears of joy. 

oikawa mumbled incoherently into iwaizumi’s neck, letting out a few hiccups. 

“hey, hey. breathe, tooru.” iwaizumi rubbed at oikawa’s back, swaying from side-to-side lightly in hopes of soothing the boy a bit.

“thank you so much.” oikawa breathed, his words barely audible. “thank you, hajime.”

iwaizumi felt as if a weight had been lifted off of his chest. he relaxed a little, tightening his grip on oikawa. “there’s no need to thank me. i have never wanted to do something more in my life.”

“i’m going to get top surgery. i’m _going_ to get _top surgery_.” oikawa cried out, smiling through his tears. “and it’s all because of my amazing boyfriend.”

iwaizumi couldn’t stop smiling. he had never seen oikawa this happy before. his heart felt so light and fluttery and god, he was so in love with this boy.

the group had been watching oikawa’s reaction with smiles on their faces. they looked so full of pride and happiness for their friend, which only made iwaizumi smile harder.

“you guys are all such amazing people. how did i get so lucky?” oikawa turned to face his other friends, his eyes watery and red. 

“we love you, oikawa.” hanamaki grinned, holding up a heart sign with his fingers.

“i love you guys too.” oikawa sniffled, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his dress shirt.

after oikawa had finally calmed down, iwaizumi told the others that they were welcome to stay for dinner, but they all politely declined. some of them were busy, but the main reason as to why they said ‘no’ was because they all agreed that oikawa and iwaizumi deserved to have the rest of the night to themselves. especially since oikawa was still very emotional over the situation, and they figured that he would want to be alone with iwaizumi.

the two of them were left alone again. they went back to their room to finish the shitty movie that they had started earlier. shortly after the movie ended, oikawa started to complain about how he was hungry, so iwaizumi called and ordered chinese food.

“iwa-chan?” oikawa rested his chin on iwaizumi’s chest, looking up at him.

iwaizumi hummed in response, turning his head away from the screen to focus on his boyfriend.

“i really really love you,” whispered oikawa, tears threatening. “i don’t deserve you.”

iwaizumi smiled, gently playing around with oikawa’s already messy hair. “tooru, you deserve the world. hell, you deserve all of the planets and all of the stars in the sky. and every day, i wish i could give them to you, but i can’t.” iwa replied softly, stroking the side of oikawa’s face gently.

“i’m the one who doesn’t deserve _you_ , tooru.” 

oikawa started to blink rapidly, trying not to cry again. “you’re so cheesy, god. shut up.” he poked him in the side. “i’m so lucky.”

“i love you.” iwaizumi brushed the hair away from oikawa’s forehead in order to plant a kiss there. 

“i love you more.”

“impossible, but alright.”

“hmph. it is not impossible.”

iwaizumi rolled his eyes but was grinning anyways. 

their food arrived after a while and oikawa immediately stuffed his face with food. iwaizumi shook his head, remembering how they hadn’t had lunch. oikawa had a horrible habit of forgetting to eat meals, but iwaizumi was usually good with getting him to eat all three,

it wasn’t long before oikawa fell asleep in iwaizumi’s arms. iwa noticed that oikawa didn’t take his binder off again, but he didn’t want to wake the boy, so he just let it go.

iwaizumi kissed his nose softly, admiring how pretty oikawa looked when he slept.

“i love you more than anything, tooru. happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [ twitter](http://www.twitter.com/aobojohsai) !!


End file.
